


Under The Table

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Steve is nervous about meeting Nancy’s parents, and Nancy isn’t helping.





	Under The Table

Steve was nervous. That was pretty damn obvious. Despite Nancy insisting it would all be fine, he couldn’t shake it. He found himself fixing his hair, playing with collar of his shirt, fidgeting, biting his lip. Nancy kept squeezing his hand, trying to reassure him.

It wasn’t really working.

He was meeting Nancy’s parents officially, as her boyfriend, that night. And he was fucking terrified. Despite being a bit of a heartthrob, Steve had never been this committed or this in love with a girl before, and the prospect of meeting the parents had never been something he had to worry about. And now that it had finally arrived, he kind of felt sick to his stomach with worry.

What if they didn’t like him? What if they forbade Nancy from ever seeing him again? What if they filed a restraining order against him? He wasn’t really fond of the idea of a Romeo and Juliet type of relationship, sneaking around and possibly having to die to be together.

Okay, he was really over exaggerating, but the nerves were driving him crazy.

The Wheeler’s house was nice. Thankfully Mike was having a sleepover with his dorky friends, so that was one less family member Steve had to try and make an impression on.

“Mom, Dad, this is Steve,” Nancy said with a smile, patting Steve’s back as a last bit of comfort.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler,” Steve said, reaching out to shake their hands.

Alright, it was going well so far. Now if he could just make it through the rest of the night.

However, Nancy apparently wasn’t planning on helping him out.

Not even a few minutes into the meal, Nancy’s hand had slid onto his thigh, and he shot her a look. At first, he wasn’t sure of his intentions, thinking she was trying to be sexy until she squeezed at his thigh, making his knee jerk up and hit the table.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler looked up, and he cleared his throat, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. “Sorry about that…just a, uh, muscle spasm. Happens sometimes.”

The weird looks died as small talk resumed, Steve still subtly trying to glare at Nancy so she’d move her hand, which was now tracing little patterns on his leg, the material of his pants barely protecting him from the sensation of her nails.

Thankfully his legs weren’t that ticklish and he was able to keep his composure, except for when she squeezed his knee, making him let out a squeak that was disguised as a cough. The worst part about it all was Nancy’s innocent, sweet face throughout it all, maybe shooting him a smile with a mischievous glint in her eye once or twice.

Oh, he was so going to get her back for this.

On the bright side, it took his mind off his nerves a bit, which perhaps had been her intention (other than messing with him, of course).

Besides the kicking the table, he felt as though he made a pretty good impression, helping Mrs. Wheeler with the dishes after dinner and playing peek-a-boo with Holly.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Nancy offered after they’d said their goodbyes.

The minute the front door closed behind them, he shot her a glare that held absolutely no malice at all. “What was that about?”

“What?”

“You know…under the table.”

She raised her eyebrows. “That sounds really raunchy when you word it that way. What do you take me for, Harrington?”

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. “You know what I mean. That wasn’t very nice of you.”

“Took your mind off the nerves though, didn’t it?”

“Maybe, but it also made me look like a total weirdo in front of your parents.”

“You held it together pretty well actually. Maybe I should have gone for your sides instead, though that might have been too obvious.”

Ignoring the blush that may or may not have risen on his cheeks, Steve huffed. “You’re evil, you know.”

Nancy batted her eyes at him innocently with a giggle, before pulling him in for a kiss by the collar of his jacket. He kissed back instantly, resting his hands against her hips before sneaking in a quick tickle to her sides, making her squeal and pull away, batting his hands off.

“I guess I deserved that,” she admitted.

“You totally did,” he agreed.

They stayed there for a moment, looking at each other in the moonlight, matching smiles seemingly permanently drawn on their features.

“I should probably go…” he said reluctantly.

“Yeah, I guess so. Just so you know, I think they really did like you.”

“Thank God.”

Nancy pulled him in for one last kiss, running her hands through his hair before turning to go back inside, shooting him one last perfect smile before shutting it behind her.

As Steve got into his car, he still couldn’t wipe his smile away


End file.
